Letters to Alice
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Being forced by her idiot brothers, Alice is accepting letters. T for her "lady-like" behavior and mouth. Female England used.
1. Intro

Hello everyone,

Since my stupid brothers got me into this letter thing, I thought it would only be fair as to see how "fun" this can really be.

Best wishes to you all,

United Kingdom

Alice Jane Kirkland

o.o.o.o

**I don't own Hetalia. This is all for fun.**

**Don't worry, I'm still going to work on **_**Letter's to Ancient Britannia **_**and**_** The Bad Touch Trio's Letter's to The World **_**so calm down, alright?**

**Character used: Female England.**

**This is just a test run thing, I want to see if I can actually get this one to work but if not, I'll remove it!**

**Other nyotalia characters, OC's and America's states are welcomed along with couples. I'm not picky!**

**PoisonousxRosexThorn**


	2. Prussia

Kesesese. You decided to make one of these letter things?I decided to write to you because you need some awesomeness. I don't even know WHY I'm writing to you. You're not awesome enough for me to even bother talking . You had any hot sex with Francesca lately?from the Queen of Awesome,Maria Beildschmidt (Fem!Prussia)((Francesca-Fem!France in my opinion~I've always wanted to try writing as Fem!Prussia. Gracias for the oppurtunity :D))

o.o.o.o.o.o

Dear Maria,

Yes, I decided to make one of these letter things. /Mutters/ Stupid older brothers..

I don't know whether to make that a compliment or an insult. I'm sure no one can match your "awesomeness" anyway, Prussia. I guess that means you can't talk to anyone!

/Blushes a dark shade of red and becomes embarrassed/ T-that's none of your concern! I hate that stupid Frog so no, I haven't!

Best wishes to you,

Alice Kirkland.

((Could have thought that since I know the Nyotalia names well.

Aw you're welcome! Glad I could give you the chance to let you try something new! :D))


	3. Prussia 2

Alice,

Of COURSE no one can match my awesomeness. But there are certain people who are close to my awesomeness. Close, but not quite.

Ha! So you DID do it with Francesca! Pfft, Can't wait to tell Isabel about that.

From the Queen of awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt

((Isabel-Spain, si? (I is looking at a Hetalia wiki for this.) )

o.o.o.o.o.o

Dear Maria,

Figures, I'm sure people do not wish to match your said "awesomeness" my dear.

N-no, we didn't! The stupid frog keeps trying to get in my skirt though. Would it kill you to keep control of your friends?

Best wishes to you (although I don't even think you deserve my wishes anyway)

Alice Jane Kirkland

((Yeah, Spain is Isabel. If you want a website for the Axis and Allies fem names, let me know.))


	4. Prussia 3

Alice,

Nah, the opposite. Everyone's LIFE DREAM is to match my awesomeness

Suure ya didn't Ali. Pfft, no can do. This is Francesca we're talking about. Why should she stop?

From the Queen of awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt

((Yay I got it right~ thank you random hetalia wiki :D))

o.o.o.o.o

Maria,

How the bloody hell did you think of that forced logic? Obviously it's either your obnoxious attitude or you got hit in the head too many times by Hungary's pan.

..I didn't! Don't ever think that I have! Because one day she's going to get hurt or even killed if she keeps up this unacceptable attitude!

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Kirkland


	5. South Korea

Annyeonghaseyo,

Your writing letters now. Now I can bug you.

Have you seen China? She ran away from me. Will you help me find her?

Soo Yeon

South Korea.

o.o.o.o

Dear Korea,

Oh joy - nothing like getting bugged by an Asian nation.

China? Hm..no, sorry, I haven't seen her. What did you do to make her run away like that? I kind of can't right now, I'm sorry.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Kirkland


	6. Prussia 4

Alice,

Pffft, you're just not awesome enough to comprehend the logic.

So ya do care about Francesca. She'll be glad to hear that.

From the Queen of awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt

o.o.o.o

Maria,

Maybe it's because your "logic" makes no sense!

I-I do **not care for that damn frog! Don't you ever think for a SECOND that I would ever care for her!**

**Best wishes to you,**

**Alice Jane Kirkland**


	7. Belgium

Bonjour Alice,

Oh! Cool your writing letters too! Big Bruder told me that I have to warn you about Francis being tied to a pole in front of your house… in my defense he was groping Seychelles. Bastard.

Oh and I'm sending some of my completely epic chocolate with this letter! So enjoy.

Love,

Belgium

o.o.o.o.o

Dear Belgium,

Yes, love I'm doing this letter thing as well. A-ah..so that's what I woke up too this morning, thank you for the fair warning my dear. I'm just going to leave him like that..hopefully he'll learn his lesson.

Aw thank you for the chocolates, they look delicious.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Kirkland


	8. South Korea 2

Annyeonghaseyo,

Because that just makes your day huh dazee~

Weeelll, I tried to claim her chest. But she got made and ran away. Now I can't find her.

Soo Yeon.

o.o.o.o.o

Dear Korea,

Oh yes, it completely does.

O-oh..I see. Well, hopefully it'll teach you a lesson on NOT to touch a woman's chest. It's quite rude.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Kirkland


	9. Amelia

HII THERE ALICE,

Was' up Alice? Me, I'm eating burgers at the moment! But after I'm done, I was planning to go to the beach with my less than invisible sister, Madeline.

(Somewhere in the background, you can hear Fem!Canada saying 'You know I'm right beside you, Amelia?')

Hahaha, quit hitting me with your girly punches Maddie- OW! That hurt! Shit, you gotta arm!

So as I was saying...Yeah! Yo eyebrows, wanna come with us? I gotta new bikini and all, so most of the guys will pay attention to me, but atleast you get time to be with your French girlfriend and do whatever the hell you two like to do. Yeah, I'm about to have an outrageous beach party, so you better bring as many people as possible. Aaannddd a cute bikini, because really? Who wears a one piece swimsuit nowadays? Other than a certain Alice I know...

Be there, dudette

Amelia F. Jones

o.o.o.o.o

Dear Amelia,

Nothing really, just sitting here, drinking some tea while Arthur argues with Wales about some rubbish I'll never understand..Ah, I see. Have fun at the beach and don't make fun of Maddie, she tries hard you know.

..You shouldn't underestimate your sister, she can be rough when she chooses to be.

Eyebrows? I don't have the family brows, my dear, and if I did, I'd have to wax everyday to make sure they don't come back. I'm ashamed they run in the bloody family.. French girl-WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH FRANCE? I'M NOT HER GIRLFRIEND NOR WILL I EVER BE! And fine, I'll come..and yes, I'll wear a two piece. I only wear a onepiece because of France..

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland.


	10. Prussia 5

Alice,

Pfft, my logic makes perfect sense. Why? Because it's **awesome **logic.

Then why would you care if Francesca got hurt? Hm? Answer me that **Tsundere.**

**From the Queen of Awesome,**

**Maria Beilschmidt **

**o.o.o.o**

**Dear Maria,**

**Whatever helps you sleep at night, love.**

**I-I..um..I don't care! I-I just care for the people she's hurting because of her attitude!**

**Best wishes to you,**

**Alice Jane Rose Kirkland**


	11. Prussia 6

Alice,

Face it, you care. You can't hide anything from the awesome me.

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt.

o.o.o.o

Dear Maria,

I do not care, you can't prove that I do.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	12. Japan

Arisu-san,

Ogenki desu ka? It has been quite some time since we last had correspondence. Please excuse me if this is awkward.. I know my letter skills are not as good as I would like it to be,

A-ano.. How have you and your brother been doing? Kiku-noisome is still recovering from that incident, but he still tries his very best to recover as soon as possible. As the sister nation, I was not as affected as him, so I can rather imagine how hard it must be for him even I.. Eh? E-excuse me! I was rambling! Allow me to end my letter here.

Sister Japan

Honda Sakura.

o.o.o.o

Dear Sakura,

Konnichiwa, Japan, it has been a while since we talked last, but if seems that you were busy and I did not wish to bother you. Please, forgive me. No, no, don't worry about your writing skills, love, they're fine.

Arthur and I have been well, recovering from the London riots, but we're quite well. I know, I feel horrible for Kiku, he has not been at the meetings for a few months, but all the others and I bring you and him our best wishes of a swift recovery. I know what you mean, when the London riots happened, I was more effected than Arthur was, I guess twins don't share the same pains after all. No, don't worry about rambling, please, if there's anything you would like to say, let me know. I'll be there for you as much as I can..

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	13. Ireland

Dear Alice,

Hello, big sister! How are you? It's your favourite little sister, Ireland here. Are you okay? I heard about the riots and I got worried about you...

Y'know, we need to meet up for a Guinness some time!

Love and luck,

Iona Kirkland-O'Hara

Ireland.

o.o.o.o

Dear Ireland,

Hello, love, I'm quite well, thank you. Love, you're only my favorite because you're my only little sister! Yes, I'm fine now that the riots are gone. Arthur won't let me leave the house until I made a full recovery. However, I'm getting better..slowly.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	14. Prussia 7

Alice,

I do have proof. These letters not only prove that you are a tsundere, but also that you care about Francesca. Face it ~I have proof!

from the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt

o.o.o.o

Dear Maria,

Love, did you just realize I'm a tsundere? Cause if you did, you're rather slow. And I do NOT scare for the frog! She could go rot in a pit for all I care../Slight blush/

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	15. Prussia 8

Alice,

I already knew you were a tsundere. You just like denying it, so now I have proof that you are in fact a tsundere the next tim you try to deny it.

AND YOU SO CARE FOR HER! You can't hide ANYTHING from me!

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt.

o.o.o.o

Maria,

I don't deny the fact that I am a tsundere, dear, I deny the fact that I actually care for someone. Oh? What proof do you have? I know what I am, love.

I do NOT care for her for the final time. Nothing you say will make me say that I do.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	16. Amelia 2

Yo Alice,

I know you don't have those caterpillars on your forehead (that's a shame, isn't it?) but I like bugging you about them anyways. Alfred bothers Arthur about them and let's face it, its freaken hilarious bothering you Kirklands. The way you guys get all red and stuff.

Haha, its fun teasing Madeline too! Tries hard for what? In a typical anime (those things Alfred's forcing me to watch since he borrowed some from Japan) I would be the heroine and she would be my trusty-less popular side kick! Everyone knows that.

Whoa calm down! French girl isn't your girlfriend? But last time I saw, you two were doing something suggestive. And you seemed to enjoy it.

Which France are you hiding from? I invited both over to the party. Which starts in two hours at the beach. Ooh a bikini! Are you going to wear one that has the Britain flag? I'm gonna wear the US flag and Maddie's going to wear the Canada flag. WE ALL COULD BE MATCHING!

BTW is it true? You Kirklands are going to host this weird ball thing and you have to BRING A DATE? Dude, you know how much I don't like ballroom dancing or whatever they call it. I always step on my partner's foot. That is why no one wants to go with me to these type of stuff. That's also why you gotta ask Arthur if he's willing to come. I mean, I would ask Madeline's brother, but he's already going with someone and I could ask Japan, but he's gotta date too. Even Alfred's got one!

'Best wishes to you' HAHA who SAYS that nowadays? A simple bye or form is all the normal people send a letter with.

Amelia F. Jones.

o.o.o.o

Dear Amelia,

We only get upset with you or anyone else because we're ashamed that it's a family trait mum sent down. Luckily, it skipped me. And you two need to learn respect, it's not good on you or your country if you make fun of older countries for the little things, now I understand why Scotland and the others hate your guts.

Madeline tries hard to be noticed by the others, the poor dear has enough to deal with and to be in your shadow only makes it worse on her part. Love, when have you ever done that gives you a title of a "heroine"? Let me know when you actually think of something besides what you normally do.

NO France is NOT my girlfriend! W-what? Doing something suggesting? Like WHAT? Why would you even think that I would let that back stabbing whore near me?

I'm not hiding from anyone, dear, I just don't want to be around France, that's all. Right, right, two hours..whatever. No, I'm not going too, I'll probably get something normal. I don't know.

Oh suck it up, love. Everyone has a talent somewhere, and you certainly won't get better if you sulk about Ballroom dancing. Well, you better start practicing if you wish not to mess up this year, I promise, it'll be fine. Yes, Arthur is coming, why wouldn't he? However, I'm afraid that he's already going with Alfred, rotten luck you have, now don't you?

..Well, excuse me for being a lady and being formal! It's not my fault, it's just how I was raised.

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	17. Japan 2

Arisu-san,

Thank you for taking the time to reply to my letter. I do appreciate it.

Yes, although I have been in bed for quite some time, I have hard of your plight. Arisu-san, you have my deepest sympathies. I had wanted to have helped you but I was able to do so.. I hope your burns are healing fine. I have sent a salve for burns. I hope it helps sooth and heals you.

Still, I am the luckier position. Kiku-oniisama was not allowed out of bed for quite some time. Osaka and Tokyo had even banned him from the television. I have taken it apon myself to try and inform him of the ongoings in the world today, but unfortunately, the priovinces do not like me.. 'straining' myself.. Kiku-oniisama was just allowed to stand and walk the halls few days ago.

Ano.. Arisu-san, I er … never mind. Please excuse me.

Sister Japan

Sakura Honda.

o.o.o.o

Sakura,

It's not a problem, love. I did enjoy getting your letters.

Yes, yes, my burns are healing just fine. Arthur says if I keep applying the salve we had received just a few days ago on my burns, it won't leave scars. Which is good, pale skin and scars don't really go together.. Thank you for sending the salve, it works wonders. Please, if there's anything that I could repay you for it, I'd find a way to send something your way.

I understand how that feels, I've had to ban Arthur to bed and away from the radio and tv to keep him on the safe side. He worries me a lot sometimes. Yes, as the sister, we are entitled to keep our brothers informed of what is taking place, however, the others do think it's straining our bodies out. Please, don't push it. Well, give Kiku my best wishes! I'm glad that he is already making a swift recovery and slowly getting back to health. Please, make sure that he's being careful..

Hm? What is it Sakura? Is there something you wish to tell me?

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose kirkland


	18. Prussia 9

Alice,

Nah, you're always denying it :P

Pfft, you DEFINETLY care for her. Nothing you say will ake me think otherwise~!

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt.

o.o.o.o

Maria,

It's a common reaction. Deal with it, love.

Heh, unless the Frog actually says something to me about it personally, I won't say anything to covince you otherwise of my statement when I say that I don't care for her.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	19. San Antonio

Hey Alley Cat,

I heard you were writing letters, and well, I wanted to sat hi. I feel a little sorry for you though. I heard my Aunt Amelia was picking on you. I'm glad I take more from my Hispanic side. -_-"

Anyway, London and Tokyo are coming over to my place, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with. We were going to watch a couple movies, hang out for awhile. I know that's not really your thing, but I wanted to be polite.

I also wanted to ask if you wanted to come to one of my Cumbia shows for the Texas Folklife Festival. It'll be fun.

I send you some milk candy. I know it's a little sweet but, I think you'll like it.

Good luck with that dating France thing. I'm praying for you. It'll come to an end sometime.

With love,

San Antonio (By the way, believe it or not, I'm a girl…)

o.o.o.o

Dear San Antonio,

Alley Cat? I have forgotten about that name for so long now..

Hello, dear, I'm glad that you came around to say hello. It's been rather boring and no new letters have been submitted. Oh well.

Yes, America is terrorizing me once again. However, I've learned to just live with it, I did raise her, after all.

Hn. As much as I hate gatherings, it is a Friday after all, and well, I should be free if I get my work done early and my brothers off my back. Sure, I'd love to come. It might be fun to get out of the house every now and then.

Cumbia shows? I'd have to see with my boss since I've been in a tight schedule. What day is it?

Thank you for the candy love, I shared them with Arthur and he and I loved them. You simply forgot we had a sweet tooth, no worries though.

..Why does everyone think I'm dating that stupid frog? I will NEVER date her no matter what Prussia or America says.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland.

o.o.o.o

**Okay, even though I approve of FrUK, everyone seems to think she loves France.**

**I love you people so much ;w;**

**BTW. I actually want a France letter now. Just for the hell of it~**

**~Ali in Murderland.**


	20. Prussia 10 and France

Alice,

=_= Gott, do you have an answer for everything?

..I'm just gonna have Francesca write to you now~

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt.

((*Reads chapter 19* I AM UP FOR THE CHALLENGE~!))

**/Oh god, I'm scared now./**

o.o.o.o

Bonjour mon Cherie~

Maria tells me that you are denying our relationship. Oh, you break my heart, mon amor. Especially since you were telling me you loved me when we were *the rest of this is censored*

..hm..where did that block come from? Ah well~must I prove my love to you? Is that what you want?

Then I shall rise to this challenge~!

Amour~

Francesca Bonnefoy (France)

((I had to xD I hope it's okay)

o.o.o.o

Dear Maria,

Yes, quite frankly, I do.

..You wouldn't dare! Don't let her message me, you bloody idiot!

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland.

o.o.o.o

Dear Frog,

..What relationship? Did we have one? Why, I had no idea~

/Nearly spits out her tea and blushes profusely./ S-shut up! I never said anything you idiot!

Oh thank god for that block. I love magic sometimes..and NO I do NOT want you to prove your "love" for me since you'll only try to get into my skirt. AGAIN.

Very upset,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

**/Yes, yes, it's fine. You just became my new favorite xD/**


	21. Prussia 11 and France 2

Alice~

...smartass.

Oh, but I did~ Kesesese! Have fun writing to your girlfriend~

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt.

**/Too late, already am/**

o.o.o.o

Maria,

Heh, deal with it.

For the last time. SHE. IS. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND.

Still upset,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

o.o.o.o

Mon amor,

*frowns* oui, we did.

Oh, but you did~ and Amerique can attest to that~

Oh, but who wouldn't want to get in that skirt of yours~? It's very short~ it's like you want me to *more sensorship*

Hmph.. Stupid block...

Amour~

Francesca.

o.o.o.o

Frog,

Hn~must have slipped my mind.

..Leave America out of this. She knows nothing.

..My skirts are NOT short, you're just a pervert! And NO you can stay as far away from me as possible, thank you.

Still very **very upset,**

**Alice Jane Rose Kirkland**


	22. Prussia 12 and France 3

Alice,

Nein. I refuse to.

Whatever you say~

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt.

o.o.o.o

Maria,

Okay, believe in whatever you want, love.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

o.o.o.o

On Amour,

…how can something like that slip your mind?

She knows EVERYHING~ ohonhonhon~

Oh, but i'd rather be right next to you, oh amour~ you're so cruel to me..

Amour,

Francesca

o.o.o.o

Frog,

I don't know, I simply forget something's, sometimes. /Shrugs/

…What the bloody hell have you been telling her?

Too bad, I'd rather not get molested before our annvers-…I mean, I'd rather not get molested by you're filthy hands.

Slowly getting better,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	23. Prussia 13 and France 4

Alice,

=_= I repeat. Smartass.

Ah, shit! Flower boy's coing at me with that damned frying pan!

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt.

o.o.o.o

Maria,

The gene runs in the family. Suck a wonderful thing, right~?

Well, tell Hungary I said hello, I'll be sure to pay for your funeral~!

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland.

o.o.o.o

Mon amor,

But how can you forget something like that? I don't understand!

Why don't you ask Amerique yourself~?

You almost said anniversary ~ so you did remember~~

Amour,

Francesca.

o.o.o.o

Francesca,

What don't you understand, Froggie?

No, I'd rather you tell me instead, I don't think I could stomach it if America told me instead.

..Okay, so I didn't forget, but sometimes, I really wish I could. /Looks away sadly/

Meant to be forgotten,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	24. Prussia 14 and France 5

Alice,

=_= you're really starting to piss the awesome me off.

Yeah yeah, whatever. My awesomeness will keep me alive!

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt

o.o.o.o

Maria,

I'm sorry..I'm just not having a good day.

Alright, if you think so, love.

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

o.o.o.o

Mon amour,

How someone could forget they're in a relationship!

Non, Amerique should tell you~

Now why would you wish that, mon petit lapin?

Amour,

Francesca.

o.o.o.o

..Okay, I didn't forget, happy?

I'm not playing your games. Just tell me already!

..It's easy, it just feels like you're devoted romantically to other people because you're always flirting with others..

Best wishes to you,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	25. San Antonio 2

Dear Alley Cat,

Thanks. It'll be fun, and you can take first pick on the movie.

It's next friday. Oh, and if you're wondering what Cumbia is, it's a genre of music that you find in South Texas. It's not very well-known, but it's fun to dance to.

I'm glad you liked the candy. It takes forever to make. But it's worth it huh?

Yeah, I honestly can't see you with France. You'd be yelling at each other too much.

We're working on a Selena tribute. We need someone on guitar, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing. Would you?

I sent over more milk candy. Enjoy!

See you later, chica!

Sincerely,

San Antonio

o.o.o.o

Dear San Antonio,

You're very welcome. No, it's fine, you can pick the first movie, as long as it isn't a stupid love story.

I see, well, that surely does sound like fun. Although I'm not much of a dancer, it still sounds fun. Thank you for telling me.

Yes, it's very worth it, I appriciate it!

…I know, at least someone agrees with me on that. Stupid America keeps saying we're perfect for each other, yet she doesn't know anything, like always.

Selena tribute? Well, I can check if I have my old guitar, I haven't played since the punk rock movement. You remember what that is, don't you?

Thank you! Arthur said they were good, but since he doesn't have much of a sweet tooth he gave the rest to me, but thank you a bunch!

See you soon,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland.

o.o.o.o.o

**Yep, I'm back :D. **

**You know the story if you've seen my other stories. If not, look on **_**Surprise!**_**. I'm not gonna say it with each new update .w.**

**Buh-bai~**


	26. Prussia 15 and France 6

Alice,

The awesome me forgives you, I guess. Francesca was saying that she thinks you're upset with her.

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt

Mon amour,

Oui, I am very happy~

Non~

Je suis désolé! I did not know you felt that way, mon amour!

avec beaucoup d'amour,

Francesca

o.o.o.o

Maria,

..Does it take a rocket Scientist to realize that I'm upset with her?

Best wishes,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

o.o.o.o

Francesca,

…How didn't you know I felt that way? You know me better than anyone, you should know my feelings and the way I am. How blind are you, frog?

Still hurt,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland


	27. Japan 3

Arisu-san,

Thank you. I find this correspondence enjoyable as well.

It is good that the salve is working. I was quite worried that it would not be enough. Please continue to use it and inform me if you need anymore. I would be happy to make some immediately. You, uh, do not need to give me anything for this. I was only trying to help. But, ano, Arisu-san.. Do you.. Have you.. ano.. Never mind. Please forget I said anything.

Yes. It can be bad if they stress themselves. Once Kiku-oniisama went so much out of his way, Karoushi , I felt, was quite a possible outcome. I am glad it did not happen though. Even though some of the measures I had taken against him were quite-Eh? Excuse me rambling.

I will give him your best wishes. Thank you. I will ensure that he does take good care of himself. Please do not worry. I will do my best, for my pride as a Nihon-jin!

I-I-It's nothing! Please do not mind me!

Sister Japan

Honda Sakura

-

Arisu-san,

I hope you are doing fine. I have heard from my imotou-chan that she has sent you some of her salves and that they are working. I am glad for that. Please continue to take care of yourself and your brother.

I had just wanted to thank you for asking after me. I am fine enough. You do not need to ask my imotou-chan to take care of me but thank you for your concern. It's just that she may take more upon herself to-

Gomen, Arisu-san. But my Onii-sama must rest now. He has been forcing himself to work and he need to go to bed. I will let him continue this letter some other time. Please take good care of yourself and your brother.

Sister Japan

Honda Sakura

o.o.o.o

Dear Sakura,

I'm glad to hear that you think so, I hope we can keep in touch better this way.

Yes, it's nothing but old scars now, it's healed properly. I appreciate your concern, but it would be rude to be given something and return nothing, don't worry, I'll find something. Hm? What is it? You can tell me, if it's not too embarrassing for you, that is. Well, if you ever decide to say, I'll be here to listen.

Stress isn't healthy for a person, let alone a country. Take whatever measures it needs, it's best to keep him safe than to let him continue suffering. I'm sure he'll understand you're only trying to help him.

Thank you for that, I hope he can manage, he does complain about being an old man, after all. Good, I'm glad you can. Good luck.

Alice Kirkland.

o.o.o

Dear Japan,

Yes, it was relaxing, but you should be worrying about yourself more than anyone else.

You're welcome, you are a friend, after all, and I'd feel guilty if I hadn't worried. Well, someone needs too, I'm sorry for interfering, if you truly think you can take care of yourself, then do as you wish, but let her help at least.

Well, you can't keep a fish out of water, I suppose. Make sure he actually stays in bed and rests a bit, he can be so stubborn sometimes.

Best wishes,

Alice Kirkland


	28. Amelia 3

HEY ALI,

You're one hundred percent right about that. Although, if you Kirklands are so embarrassed about them, why don't you guys just pluck it off? Is it some sort of weird English thing that you guys gotta keep it on for as long as you can remember? OMFG! Baby Arthur with those things! Hahahahaha! I can just imagine that!

Pfft. You sound like some of the other countries. Why is everyone so concerned about this goddamn respect? It's not like we set your car on fire or anything. Why can't they just chillax? Eh, it's Scotland's loss if he hates the crap out of me. Why is that though? I mean, look at me! I'm so HOT~

Well, if she didn't try so hard, maybe people will actually notice her! I-I am a heroine! The others just FAIL EPICLY to realize that. And what heroicness have I done? Well, I was born!

Backstabbing? Oooh, did she cheat on you? Honey, you can tell me all about it. I need some juicy gossip.

Uh, whatever. But in case you guys just happen to make up or something, not on the picnic table, okay? I don't want to clean up any unwanted "messes". *shudders*

Pfft. I can do anything, but ballroom dancing just hates me for some reason. What? They're going together? But Alfred told me...! Wait a sec, is there something up with our brothers? Why are they going together? Dont they hate each other?

Too bad. If you ain't buying the bikini, I WILL. Oh and I'll probably get you a matching thong as well. You're not on your period, are you?

Proper lady? Hehe. Proper ladies don't pole dance when they're drunk.

Amelia F. Jones.

o.o.o.o

Git,

Been there, done that, it just results in one big family fight. ..Not that I know o-wait, why do you even care? You're one deranged little girl, aren't you? Have some respect for the others.

Respect is important because if reflects on _**you**_ and the country you represent. And so far, you aren't setting a very good reputation at the moment. I hold no comment to whatever else you may say on the subject.

Love, you haven't done anything worthy enough to be called a heroine. Maddy is socially awkward, she tries to be noticed but you over shadow her. Tone it down a bit, if it won't be one big dramatic deal with you.

..That is none of your business of what she has done. ..Just for the record, she forced me last time.

No, I believe it's just that you have no talent in it, don't worry, love. Everyone has hardships at something. Yes, they're going together, and are you just realizing there is something going on between them? My, you're slower than I originally thought!

..No, I'm not but I'd really prefer it if I bought it, not you.

OH SHUT UP. You know I'm a horrible drunk, but no, you refuse to listen! Idiot..

Best wishes (or not,)

Alice Kirkland


	29. Prussia 16 and France 7

11/22/11 . chapter 26

Alice,

Well you're look of upset and look of annoyance look almost exactly alike, so JA!

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt

Mon amour,

But you also know how I am. I may act friendly towards others, but you are the only one for me, mon petit lapin. I would have thought that you knew that.

avec beaucoup d'amour,

Francesca

o.o.o.o

Maria,

You should learn to see the difference, then.

Alice.

o.o.o.o

Frog,

Pff, if in your dictionary, the definition of "friendly" is let's have sex, then yes, you defiantly are friendly~

..I do know that, but sometimes it's really hard to really tell now.

L'amour,

Alice.


	30. South Korea 3

Annyeonghaseyo,

Yep. Hahaha!

But whyyyy? She likes it. I know she does dazee.

Soo Yeon

o.o.o.o

…Whatever floats your boat, then.

But remember, it's rude to touch a woman in such a way. We generally don't like it at all..


	31. San Antonio 3

Dear Alley Cat,

Thanks, I hope you don't mind Indiana Jones though. Don't worry, I don't freak out like my dad aunt. The part where someone gets thier heart ripped was actually pretty epic.

I promise that you're going to have fun dancing. Maybe I could show you a few steps too. This city lives off of Cumbia and Tejano music. There are plenty of people who can help you out.

I had a feeling the milk-candy would be too sweet for him. In fact there are only four things in it. Milk, pecans, cinnamon, and sugar. Still takes a long time to make though...

Yeah, I remember that. You could really play some serious kick-ass guitar, couldn't you? Same with Arthur. You too could really rock out. Maybe we could get him to play too.

Alright, I'll see you Friday, Alley Cat!

Sincerely,

San Antonio

o.o.o.o

Dear San Antonio,

I've seen all of them, thanks to that git America, but I guess it's good enough. I can bring some of my horror movies if you wish, I just hope they won't scare you like they do America.

I'm not really accustomed to dancing, the only form I know is ballroom dancing. It's a little weird, I know, but it's better than nothing. I guess I'll need all the help I can really get, learning a new dance is difficult, but not impossible..

Arthur's not big on cinnamon, maybe that's why he didn't eat them all by now..

I guess you can say we were rather good players back then. Arthur doesn't play anymore, he grew out of it and put his guitar in storage, God forbid he completely forgot how to play.

I'll see you then,

Alice Kirkland


	32. South Holland

Dear tante (auntie) 'cross the chanall

Hoi! how're you doing tante? I hope your people aren't (weren't?) planning anything like in egypt... Or Lybia... or any of those guys, though I know that it's (should be?) better for them on the longrun... I hope.

I'm sorry about all the people saying your with tante france, but it's better than people talking about the affair we all know you had with America (i also remember you trading america with us for some pretty important (back then) land...)

I wish you much luck getting better, just ask if you want me to whip something from the Dutch kitchen up for you^^

Sofie de Jong

Zuid Holland, the Netherlands

o.o.o.o

Dear Netherlands,

I'm doing well, I guess. Uh..no, why should they be? We haven't really had a problem with Egypt or Lybia, so why should we now?

I fine, I suppose, can't beat them all, now can you? Uh..I never remember people talking about America and I, but I suppose that would be worse, now wouldn't it?

Thank you dear, I greatly appreciate it.

Best wishes,

Alice Kirkland


	33. Prussia 17 and France 8

Alice,

I DON'T NEED TO! I'M TOO AWESOME! *is hyper*

FROM THE QUEEN OF AWESOME,

HYPER!MARIA BEILSCHMIDT 

o.o.o.o

Maria,

Love, I really think you should calm down. It's not good to be so hyper so much..

Best wishes,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland

o.o.o.o

Alice,

...that only happened once!

But I still love you.

L'amour,,

Francesca 

o.o.o.o

Frog,

Yeah, one time too many, dear.

...I guess I still love you too. Git.

Best wishes and love,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland


	34. South Holland 2

Dear tante across the canal

the whole "lets overthrow the government" thing (when I wrote the first letter, there were a lot of fights in England)

ssssoooooooo... are you admitting ther's something between you and France?

you're welcome^^

I think you've gotten me confused with my mom, the Netherlands, I'm South Holland, the province^^ it happens a lot

Sofie de Jong

ZH/South Holland

o.o.o.o

Dear Sofie,

Ah..that. Yes, well, I believe we've gotten over that already. There's nothing to worry about, love.

...No, of course not! I could never love that selfish frog!

Well, that tends to happen sometimes, but you're nothing like your mother. I'm sorry, dear.

Best wishes and love,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Nothern Ireland


	35. Prussia 18 and France 9

Alice,

Hehe I had had chocolate!

From the Queen of Awesome,

Maria Beilschmidt  
>o.o.o.o.o<p>

Maria,

..No more chocolate for you then, love.

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

o.o.o.o.o 

Alice,

Your words are like music to my ears mon petit lapin.

L'amour,

Francesca

o.o.o.o

Frog,

...I think you've gone deaf, git.

With love,

Alice


	36. South Korea 4

Annyeonghaseyo,

But, but...Anyway, breasts DID originate in ME after all. So I HAVE to check out aniki's to see if they are good.

Soo Yeon

o.o.o.o

...Love, I believe that breasts originated with Eve in the Garden of Eden. Saying that everything originated in you is getting really old.

Best wishes,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland


	37. South Holland 3

Dear Tante

so, how've you been holding up lately?

thats too bad, I thought I saw her with some of those marriage forms earlier, though...

it gets more confusing when you add my twin to the mix, she's North Holland.

Sofie de Jong Zuid Holland

o.o.o.o

Pretty decent, I guess. Everyone's getting sick so I think that we're getting it as well..

...Marriage forms, eh? I'll be sure to ask her about them later, then!

I've always hated dealing with twin children. Arthur and I are twins, but we've never really had a problem with that..the REAL problem is same gender twins..like yourself and your sister..

With love,

Alice Jane Rose Kirkland

United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland


End file.
